


Resistance

by st_aurafina



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-06
Updated: 2012-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-29 01:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry knows resistance isn't always futile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Resistance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bessemerprocess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessemerprocess/gifts).



Henry spun the wrench in one hand while he upped the voltage on the circuit he was testing. As it had done five times previously, the whole thing blew in a puff of smoke.

"Damn it!" Frustrated, he flung the wrench, and it flew end over end towards the door.

Just as the wrench was about to make impact, the door swung open. Henry yelped a warning as he leapt forward in a futile attempt to stop the wrench smashing into someone's unsuspecting face.

It was Tesla, fortunately, and he caught the wrench with supernatural speed, then ostentatiously threw it behind his back and caught with the other hand. "Heinrich throwing a tantrum? I'm impressed."

"Dude!" Henry leaned on the bench and put a hand on his chest; he could feel his heart slam on the brakes. That was too close. No, actually, it really was too close: he gave Tesla a narrow-eyed look. "Were you waiting out there?"

Tesla twirled the wrench like a marching baton. "I was lured."

"No, you weren't." Annoyed, Henry picked up a delicate brush and leaned over the circuit to clean up the debris.

"Oh, yes, I was," said Tesla, and he pointed the wrench in Henry's direction. "A very potent perfume, the smell of burning semiconductors laced with a hint of animalistic rage."

Henry spun around to protest this bullshit, and found Tesla standing right in front of him, grinning a little too wide for comfort. Henry shifted, uncomfortable, but he was trapped between Tesla's body and the bench.

Tesla nodded towards the circuit. "You going to fix that? It's carrying too much load."

"I know that, dude! I'm not a noob." Henry wriggled around, and picked up the voltmeter. He could still feel Tesla behind him. "Stop lurking, will you?"

Tesla shimmied closer to rest his chin on Henry's shoulder. "I'm not lurking. I'm mentoring."

"Thanks, but no thanks," muttered Henry, and did his best to ignore him. Sometimes it was the best thing to do with Tesla: he liked it too much when you made a fuss. He flipped the switch, and the circuit died again with a sad little pop.

"It's pulling too much current." Tesla pointed lazily with the wrench, and Henry batted it away with his elbow.

"Yeah, I know." It was hard to concentrate, with Tesla's breath tickling his ear. Henry picked up his soldering iron and tried to focus.

"Are you going to fix it?"

Henry propped the iron on the stand and turned around to face Tesla. "What do you think I'm doing? Seriously, you are cramping my style, here." He felt the hairs on the back of his neck rise, and the corners of his mouth drew back in a snarl. He tried to quell the anger. He didn't want to give Tesla the satisfaction drawing out the HAP.

Henry expected Tesla to smirk or make some smart-ass remark, but instead, he half-closed his eyes and took a step forward. Henry's eyes widened: was Tesla flirting with him? That was not cool. Probably not cool. He breathed in, HAP senses still extended, tasting old blood and ozone. He closed the gap between them until Tesla's lips were so close, Henry could feel the crackle of electricity against his own. Suddenly, he saw the layout of the circuit in his mind, clear and correct.

"Oh, man, I get it!" He spun away from Telsa, and leaned over the bench, soldering iron in hand.

"Wait," said Tesla. "What are you doing?"

"I get it, dude! I can make this work!" Henry clicked components together quickly, before the idea could slip away

"But we had something going on, Heinrich. Come back."

"Yeah, in a minute," said Henry. "I just have to…" Words ran out, and all he could see was the flow of electrons, the balance of resistance and current. When he stood up, pleased with the glow of the completed circuit, Tesla was gone.


End file.
